My mind stopped to you
by pociandsmithever
Summary: His mind stopped to her,and it's true. e's love is so real.He can't remember many things.He can remember only things that he wanted.Things which made him happy the days that he was at Virginia in 1607,before the damn day that his love left him.What if..?
1. Chapter 1 The news

Chapter 1

Pocahontas walked near to Rolfe. He was sitting at a chair with his left hand at his forehead and with the other he was holding a letter. The native princess knew that his future husband couldn't understand, couldn't take the news that he read the last week. She understood him, he was right. With the same way she would behave if she was at his place. It was so difficult for a man to accept that a man of his future woman's past would come at his house (!) and he would kiss and hug her. Pocahontas had promised to Rolfe that nothing will happen between she and Smith, during the period that she will stay to care him. She didn't want to do this, but Thomas asked from her a lot of times to care Smith. For a strange and inexplicable reason he couldn't see John Smith. She loved him but when she thought that John Smith was dead she decided to continue to her life. Then John Smith appears but Pocahontas was in love with Rolfe. A strange feeling penetrated all her body and she was in shock. Finally she understood that the time disappear her love for Smith and she walked with Rolfe. She would marry him at a week but then a letter came and the marriage was postponed for as long as needed;

'' Mrs Pocahontas,

John Smith, the big Captain, had an accident while he was working and now he has lost his mind and he can't remember anything. In actual fact, he has selective amnesia. That means that he can remember only things that he want and his mind stopped at things that they are not real now. From the time that he woke up he calls only one name ; ''Pocahontas'', your name. He will be fine, but I don't know when, so I hope to help us. In a week he will come at a home here, at Virginia and I hope, if you will accept to you go everyday at this home and care him. At the night you will stay at another room. I know it's not the right thing that a woman could do, but it's very important. If you won't help, maybe he will lose his mind forever.

With all the respect that I have for you and Mr Rolfe,

Doctor James''

**Hey, do you like this? I had this idea to my mind from May but first ''an unknown foreign beauty'' updated a story that John had amnesia. My story is very different from hers, but because the amnesia is the basic theme, if this bothers her, I want to sent me a private message and tell me. I will remove the story from the first minute, I don't want to bother anyone. From the other side if it likes to you, plz comment.**


	2. Chapter 2 Pocahontas thoughts

Chapter 2.

Now was the great day. The first love of her life would come back from her past like a shadow which chased her, thinking that everything was nice between them. She had to live again the past. She didn't knew what John was thinking and believing. Then only she knew was that she would learn it at less than an hour when she would see the ship which would carry John at the port. She was wondering how John would be? Would he change at all? How long would be the therapy? At actual fact Pocahontas was scared because maybe she would fall in love with him. She didn't want to squeal Rolfe. And then she felt a headache because she thought her mother's words, who left her little daughter Pocahontas at the age of 5. Her mother told her ''A person who is scared because he/she thinks that his/her love will loose, he/she doesn't love''. But if this is true? The native princess never learned how to love? She left Captain Smith for Rolfe. That means that she didn't love him. Now she was scared because she thought that maybe she couldn't control her desire and made Rolfe worry. ''Can't I love someone forever?'' she thought. While this thoughts bombarded her mind she walked to the port which was filled by people, children, housed. Pocahontas remembered the day that she broke apart with Smith here. He remembered the time that she kissed him, while he sailed in the sea. How different was this place long time ago; less people, no houses, everywhere trees. Now Jamestown had changed. Maybe both Jamestown and she changed at the same time? So much people was there but she couldn't hear, she felt alone. Rolfe was willing to bring and stay with her at the port but she disagreed. She believed that if Smith would see her with someone else he would get upset. Although at Thomas, Ben, Lon, Nakoma, Chief Powhatan, even at Percy, Meeko and Flit she showed that she didn't like to play this theater, she was interested for Smith's was the man who learned her to love, with him she stopped a war and he helped her to make peace with King James, at least. Although John didn't agree from the first time with her decision he helped her. But why he disagreed with her's decision? John Smith was fearless. Maybe he had only one fear. To lose Pocahontas. And for that reason he said ''Tell her that she's crazy''. So many questions that she didn't think to ask him, they didn't bother her, because she made a red line and forgot everything. Suddenly she felt a chill and a wind blew- the spirits. But for first time the wind didn't blow from her side. But from the side of the ship. When Pocahontas thought that John was dead she would more than anything else to come just like he would do now. When she saw the ship tearing the waves to arrive at the sore she thought ''John is here, again''.

**Thanks for your kind reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3 John is back

Chapter 2.

The ship touched the soil of Virginia. Many voices were heard. John Smith was standing in a room inside the ship. He didn't use to do this.. Most of the times when the ship reached port he used to be outside because he wanted to feel the freedom that gave him a slight breeze which touched his face. Althought now he wanted to be alone. After all he wasn't himself. Every time he said to himself ''no, don't forget, no, because a person without memories is not a person, do not forget, remember''. And slowly appeared at his mind things. Memories from the New World, some words, but it wasn't still all clean in his mind. He could forget everything from his past. But his subconscious did not leave him. It was like it had put him in a glass and it protected him from the thoughts which hurt him so much. His heart had chosen this path, even if he didn't understand, even if the doctor said that the selective amnesia was because he hit his head. Suddenly the doctor entered inside the room. He said something in which John paid no attention, just followed the doctor and he couldn't wait to see Pocahontas, his one true love. Looking like a loser, right and left, looking for the native princess, John got down of the ship. Thomas said hello. John remembered him immediately. ''Thomas, my friend, how clad I am because i see you again'' he said. Pocahontas watched hidden, when suddenly she felt a soft hit on her shoulder. It was a very good friend, Mary, Thomas' wife, who knew the whole story about Pocahontas and John Smith, like everyone in Jamestown. She didn't talk, just she looked at her friend with question at her face. Mary nodded like she would like to say yes. The princess came out of the place wher she was hidden. ''Pocahontas? Where is my Pocahontas?'' John asked. Thomas did not know what to say, he was sad for his friend. Although she had a good relationship with Pocahontas, was angry with her, because basically this was the reason for his friend's situation. ''Hello John'' She finally decided to talk. Captain Smith looked carefully to the woman. It was an Indian woman, John could understand that. The reason which made it difficult for him to recognize his love was her dress, her hairstyle. She wore a long white dress, like those which were worn by English women. Her hair was combed high , like a queen. ''Hello'' told politely Smith. ''Didn't you recognize me John?''Asked the native princess and she touched a hand to his cheek. He looked at her deep eyes and then whispered; ''Pocahontas? Is it really you? Honey, I missed you so much. But come, why do not embrace me? Didn't you miss me?''. She didn't know what to do until John held her tightly. They went home. The doctor talked a little time with Pocahontas about. Doctor finally said: ''Thank you for your decision to help us''. Pocahontas managed to find the right words to show that her interest was only formally: ''I owe him my father's life''.At that moment she looked at Smith. He had short hair. These had been cut rather because of the wound to his head, he had stitches. But he was still very handsome and strong, although he had found himself at a deadlock. ''I know the story about you and Smith and I'm very happy that there is peace between us''. The doctor interrupted her thoughts. She just smiled and walked near to John, who said something to Thomas. ''Well John, what do you remember?'' she asked him, as she grabbed his hand and a tear rolled at her cheek, after several because she felt qualms for the accident of her first love.

Thanks for your reviews. I am happy because my story liked to you.


	4. Chapter 4 What he remembered

Chapter 4.

John close and opened his eyes one with two times and a cold sweat washed his forehead. It was so difficult for him. He could remember names but he couldn't remember events. ''I remember'' he started and after some minutes he continued ''the New World. I came to the New World. I met Pocahontas. My life changed. With her beside me I learned how precious life can be. I would have been killed by her tribe but then she saved me. I hugged her and I can remember the words that I said to her – my love, I can't believe it, your are crazy, you saved me, I will never leave you, nothing can break us apart, I will marry you and we will be together forever, nothing can stop us-. From this part I can remember nothing. Only dark, am insufferable pain to my body and my soul''. John wondered why he broke apart with Pocahontas, how he took a ship of his own, why Pocahontas was dressed like this way, what followed after his saving by Pocahontas and so on. When John asked all the things which were in his mind no one answered. Only Thomas said to him that he will find out the truth. Everyday just like a puzzle he will learn things. The next days passed very quickly. The most of the times captain Smith slept and when he was asleep he stayed at his room and the nights sneaked out of the home and he went to the port. The native princess didn't talk to him very much and John didn't knew why. One day a man knocked the door and talked for 5 minutes with Pocahontas. His name was John, too, at least for what he had heard and he noticed that Pocahontas was so upset from the visitor. Tomorrow Smith would visit Thomas for the whole day and the native princess would meet John Rolfe.

**First of all thanks everyone for the kind reviews which make me happy. If you like it please review. I would like to make a bigger chapter, but I really don't have free time. The school opens. My English lessons starts, I visit my friends, I have some jobs so it's difficult to make a bigger chapter. Plus I 2 more stories that I have to end, so I will update everyday but with a less chapter. Thanks and sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5 Rolfe is different from Smith

Chapter 5

Pocahontas was walking until she was reached at Rolfe's house. It was a huge house, he had the economic comfort instead with Smith who was an old-sea-dog and his love for ships, his love for the life made him a rich man. She knocked the door and Rolfe opened it with a smile at his face with a smile at his face. He guided her at the dining room, where the dinner was, which was maken by a maid. It was a romantic time for both of them. Pocahontas was happy, for some moments she thought that nothing happened, everything was a nightmare. But a wry comment sent her at the reality. ''I was too excessive because I thought that I would lose you. People tells that if you love something, leave it free. John Smith left you. If it will go away, just it found something better. I am something better Pocahontas. We are like a king and a queen'', he said and touched her hand. She didn't talk. She only looked her with a cold face. Later, when they went at the garden and Rolfe tried to kiss her she stopped him. When he asked her openly annoyed what was wrong, a unexpected answer slipped from native princess' lips. ''John, we aren't a king or a queen. No one except them is. With this way you underestimate my and your people''. He looked her with shock at his face and after he showed to her with his left hand the whole house he answered derogatory ; '' Pocahontas, we are the culture. Even you will be a Christian and you wear English clothes. Your tribe is lost. The native princess murmured ; ''If John Smith was here..''. The native princess was too angry. And the best of all was the tone of Rolfe's voice ( inside her she was too angry because of Rolfe's words about Smith) ; ''John Smith isn't compared with me''. The Native Princess didn't thing what she was saying. She was so spontaneous at this discussion. She was telling thing that even she didn't know that they were inside in her soul; ''Yes, you are right. There isn't any comparison. Because Smith was willing to change himself, to come at opposite side with Ractliffe and everyone just for me. But you''... The trouble continued and stopped when Pocahontas left the house with tears of anger at her eyes and told him that if he won't change his mind, she will leave him. At Thoma's house the things were flowing very peaceful. John was talking and had good time with his friends and he was happy when he understood that he could remember things from his and Thomas' adventures time ago. But when he started explanations about his love for Pocahontas Thomas looked at him with a face full of sadness and warned him; ''Don't love her again, please''. John didn't understand what Thomas meant and when he asked him he heard an answer which made him more confused; ''You will understand. You will find it yourself. Just hear me''. It was too late at the night and both John and Pocahontas were at the home. It was the first time that they were sitting at the fireplace, drinking chocolate and had happy time. When John kissed Pocahontas everything changed. She started crying...

**Thanks for reviews. Rolfe is too bad. John is too good. Who Pocahontas will chose? And what will happen if the fate play a bad game and John hear...**


	6. Chapter 6 The fire between them

Chapter 6.

John dried her eyes and hugged her. After he got amnesia the things between them changed. He felt that he lost things which was in front of he. ''Ssss calm down'' he told her with tenderness;. The Captain thought that he had lived again almost the same situation. He closed his eyes and began to dust the memories. He remembered the hut, where he was before his execution. H was trying to remember some words, one song, which he knew that he could remember, which was inside his heart but his mind has forgotten it. The native princess touched his face and she snuggled at his arms. She felt a warm and friendly feeling which traveled at her whole body. Maybe she loved him once again? ''If'' she talked but John stopped her by saying ''If I never knew you, these are the words, that's the song I was trying to find''. Pocahontas smiled with melancholy at the memory of the song. ''Did you remember this? '' she asked. John looked at her and whispered '' It was written in my heart from the time that we sung it''. It was one of the minimum times that captain Smith felt that his relationship with Pocahontas was like their first meetings. ''I wanted to say that if I hurt you again, I will die '' continued Pocahontas and a single tear was at her eye and traveled to her cheek until to fall down. She stood up and walked at her room. ''What do you mean, if you hurt me again?'' John murmured but the native princess didn't hear him, so didn't answer. It was about 3 at the night and John couldn't sleep. He went to Pocahontas' room and saw her while she was sleeping. She was so beautiful. He went near to her and gave her a kiss at her forehead. When he almost was gone from her room he saw a box. He took it and went to the living room. He was too serious, he was ready to opened it when he saw an angel standing at the door. It was his love. She was full of stress. She had a nightmare. ''Leave it down'' she yelled. She was so scared, she didn't want john to open the box. ''Pocahontas where is the problem?'' he asked, when he saw the confused at her face. ''It has hidden personal things'' she said. Captain Smith looked at her with sadness and temper and finally the words which lived to the river of disappointment, pain and no-hope slipped from his lips like angel's prayers ''I thought that we were family''. She felt headache and said with temper and pain '' That was before you left Virginia..'' only now she understood what she had said. As she tried to move away she broke a glass. ''Let me help you'' John said politely. ''Not, leave it'' Pocahontas told. She tried to pick up the glasses but suddenly she cut her finger. Only one scream went out of her lips. John walked quickly beside her and helped her to clean and tied her hand. She sat at the sofa and John bent at her knees and held tightly her arms. ''Sorry, you hit because of me''. And that was the time that native princess' heart broke at more pieces that the glass did. She understood that she was acting with this way because she was angry with Rolfe. But Smith didn't have a connection with him, so it wasn't fair. ''No my sweet John, I was wrong. Sorry because I hurt your heart. And this is worse than my pain.'' They were looking each other without talking for minutes. John's mind traveled at once in England, when Pocahontas was at a prison, and she wore a dress than this that she wear now. Maybe and now she was at a psychology prison as John thought. But they weren't alone. A shadow was with them. John couldn't remember if this shadow was man or woman, a young person or and old person. Only that it was a shadow and he felt that he haunted his life even now. ''I love you'' he said. She didn't talk. Just they came closer, and closer and closer until their lips met and joined, until to kiss with love and passion. They forget everything. John deleted the shadow from his mind. But the most important; Pocahontas ''deleted'' Rolfe. The fire which was at the fireplace was embarrassed of the fire which was grown between these two lovers.

**This is for ''an unkown foreign beauty'' who loves my story and thanks for your kind reviews. I love to make another chapter for this story as I promised you. Thanks everyone for reviews and for reading my story. Please review. **


End file.
